


a few simple favors

by caroldantops (sarkisianed)



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkisianed/pseuds/caroldantops
Summary: collection of reader-insert emily nelson fics





	1. rough day [E]

**Author's Note:**

> All fics are cross-posted on here and my tumblr (@caroldantops). Tags will update as needed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily has a long day at work and wants her girlfriend ready to help her relieve some stress when she gets home.
> 
> warnings: daddy kink, light d/s, strap-on, light choking, hair pulling, some dirty talk

You rock back and forth on your feet as you search through the fridge. Something about being in Emily’s large, empty house made you incredibly bored, which always leads to you looking for something to snack on until you hear from your girlfriend. Unfortunately, Emily isn’t much of a snacker, so there’s nothing in the fridge except some leftovers that you saved from two nights ago - when she took you out to the fanciest restaurant in town.

It’s not like Emily spoils you at all.

Okay, maybe she does take you shopping and buy you food and bring you expensive gifts. And she does playfully call herself your “sugar daddy” - which always makes you laugh and blush.

You pop open the box and dig into the little bit of pasta that you had left. Emily and you try to designate one night a week to go out. Being that you typically prefer nights in anyway, Emily picks your outings. Usually it’s to a nice restaurant or fancy club or some event that Emily’s coworkers attend.

What you always look forward to is the afterparty.

The “afterparty” being Emily taking you home and rewarding you for being such a good sport at these events. Pushing you against the door as soon as you step in. Or maybe demanding you go to the bedroom first and strip for her.

While you throw your utensils into the sink, you hear your phone buzz. A quick glance and you catch the name of your favorite person and jump to answer it.

 **[Sugar Daddy]:** Hey baby, you home?

 **[Y/N]:** Yes, just waiting for you

 **[Sugar Daddy]:** I had a million meetings at work today. Be ready for me when I get home. At the door, no clothes.

You push past the sudden arousal that hits you. This definitely isn’t the first time Emily’s demanded you be waiting for her, kneeling and already wet.

 **[Y/N]:** So shitty day, huh babe?

 **[Sugar Daddy]:** No sass. I’ll be home in ten.

So that’s a “yes” on the shitty day. It simultaneously makes you feel bad for Emily, while also leaving you growing wet in anticipation. When Emily has a long day at work, she likes to take it out on you. A role that you gladly welcome. She already is far from a gentle lover, but when she’s angry, you’re so wonderfully sore all through the next day.

You start doing as Emily instructed, stripping off your leggings and shirt, tossing them onto the couch. Your bra and underwear follow, one of them dropping onto the floor. But you don’t notice the mess because you’re too busy rushing to the front hall and kneeling. Just like Emily likes to see you.

After a few minutes of waiting for Emily to come home, your thighs are starting to feel cold due to the dampness growing between them. You hear Emily’s car enter the driveway, and her key jangle in the door.

She walks with purpose into the house, heels clicking loudly against the floor. Your head bows as soon as she’s within your eyeline. She ignores you, walking past you to drop her things onto the kitchen counter. You’re used to having to wait for Emily. She’ll get you when she’s ready. You just have to stay in place like she instructed.

She travels through the house, and you feel pathetic already growing desperate for her when she hasn’t even said one word to you. Finally, you hear her heels click behind you and stop.

“Turn to me.”

You do as she says, turning around and tilting your head up to see her. Emily is wearing one of her impeccable looking suits as usual. Her hands sit on her hips, and there’s a glare on her face that you weren’t exactly expecting.

“Baby, what did I tell you earlier?”

“To be naked and waiting for you when you got home,” you answer, confused and trying to figure out why she’s annoyed with you. You quickly add, “Mistress.”

Her hand threads through your hair, and you sigh happily at first, but quickly let out a groan when she yanks your head backwards. “What else?”

“That you had a bad day at work, Mistress.”

“And so why would I want to come home to a mess in the kitchen and on the couch.” Oh, shit. Her grip grows tighter on your hair, and you whimper pathetically. “Food container on the counter, clothes all over the couch. What am I going to do with you, baby?”

“Whatever you want, Mistress,” you whine desperately.

Emily chuckles a little, releasing your hair. She steps backwards a bit and looks you over carefully and intensely. You shudder and look up at her with pleading eyes. “You’re adorable. Go bend over the couch.”

You start to stand up, but you’re stopped quickly with a sharp, “Stop.” from Emily. “Crawl.”

You follow her command, feeling a little embarrassed because you can feel Emily’s eyes watching you crawl across the cold hardwood. As you reach the couch, you feel Emily’s hand in your hair again, guiding you to stand, and then she pushes you to bend over the arm of the couch, face pressed against the shirt you tossed there earlier.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Emily asks, nails ghosting over your back and over your ass.

“I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“For what?” You feel a sharp slap on your ass and yelp, more out of surprise than pain.

“For making a mess.”

“That’s right, baby,” Emily says in a low voice, smacking your ass again.

“I promise I’ll clean it up, I just got excited for you to come home, Daddy.” You try switching how you address Emily, knowing that she tends to go a little softer on you with punishments when you call her ‘Daddy’. Not that you completely dislike the punishments she gives you, but sometimes you’re more eager to have her skip that and get to the fucking. You feel her hand knead your ass roughly, and you moan. “It won’t happen again. I’ll fold my clothes and clean the whole kitchen.”

“You’re very lucky that you’re cute, babygirl,” Emily coos, and you feel her slender fingers slide through your wetness, giving you long and slow strokes. You moan, pushing back against her hand. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy,” you plead. Emily must have really had a hard day, because usually she’d tease you for much longer. But almost as soon as the words leave your mouth, you feel her fingers disappear and Emily’s strap push into you roughly, almost all at once. You push your face into the couch to hide the guttural moan that escapes loudly.

Emily doesn’t mess around, quickly beginning to fuck you hard and fast. Your breath comes out in breathy pants and whines, which you know Emily is enjoying just a little too much. She loves taking you like this: her fully dressed in one of her power suits, strap harnessed against her so naturally; you, naked and panting under her, completely under her control.

“F-fuck, Daddy,” you breathe out between her sharp thrusts.

Emily tsks and yanks your head back by your hair, leaving you to moan openly through the empty house. She adjusts a little, pulling your upper body off of the couch and pressed against her. One hand runs over your torso and boobs, fingers occasionally tugging at your nipples. The other wraps around your neck, putting the slightest amount of pressure.

The entire time, Emily’s still thrusting into you, pounding against you roughly. The standing angle leaves your legs shaking, and you know that it won’t be much longer before Emily will have you begging to let you cum.

“Watch your language, babygirl,” Emily whispers against your neck. You can’t help the whimper that escapes when she starts gripping tighter against your neck. “I might have to put that mouth to other uses if you can’t behave.”

“Please…”

“Please, what?” Emily’s voice is teasing and husky. Her thrusts slow, and you start trying to fuck yourself on her cock, but it’s too difficult to do while standing, so you’re just left half filled with a hot tightness built up in the pit of your belly.

“Please, let me cum, Daddy.” You want to touch your clit yourself, but you know that if you try to do that without Emily’s permission, she won’t let you cum again for hours. Her hand is still on your throat and one little squeeze combined with a particularly deep, slow thrust, makes you finally desperately cry out. “Please, Daddy, fuck! Fuck me, ch-choke me, please let me cum!”

“You like this, huh, baby?” Emily squeezes even tighter around your neck, and you manage to nod frantically. She picks up the pace with her thrusts again, pounding into you with vigor now. You’re hardly able to stand, but Emily keeps you upright with her free arm tight around your waist. “You love when I come home and fuck you like this. You love feeling my cock inside of you.”

“Yes, god.”

“I wanna hear you say it, babe.”

“I love when you fuck me hard,” you moan. “I love feeling you inside me, Daddy!”

“Good girl, so good for me,” Emily praises. “Cum for me, sweetheart.”

And you do. Your entire body shakes and your head falls back against Emily’s shoulder. You still feel her inside of you, slowly pushing in and out of you as you clench around her strap. After your body starts to cool down, you feel Emily move out of you, and you whine a little at the loss of sensation.

Emily spins you around and lifts you up easily, carrying you and sitting on the couch with you in her lap. You’re still breathing a little unsteadily, but feeling Emily’s arms around you help steady you. You tuck your head against her neck, kissing her gently. You feel her chuckle.

“You alright, babygirl?”

“Yes,” you laugh a little. “Just need a minute.”

“Take your time. I can have plenty more time with you later.”

“Sorry you had a bad day, Em,” you pull back and cup your girlfriend’s face. Emily usually would laugh the gesture off, not always liking being on the receiving side of such tender gestures. But she doesn’t pull away, and you give her a gentle kiss. “And I will be better about making a mess. I don’t take you letting me spend all my time here for granted, promise.”

“I know you don’t, baby. And don’t apologize,” she scolds with a playful slap on your ass. “Thank you, though.”

“You can always call me during your lunch if you have more terrible meeting, you know. I’ll come visit you, and we can eat together in your office. Alone, after getting all stressed from assholes at work…”

“Why do I feel like you have an alternative motive?” Emily smirks.

“Maybe because I do.”

“Mm, I’ll keep that little fantasy in mind, baby,” Emily kisses you again. “But for now, I have other plans for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt. 2 possibly coming...


	2. sweet revenge [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon requested: hiiii, can i request an emily & reader fic? maybe emily gets jealous or possessive (not the bad kind) seeing you talking with someone else (reader may be or may be not doing it on purpose just to rile her up, idk i kinda have a thing for being a brat on purpose) and emily all but drags her home to remind her who she belongs to. anddd with maybe strong d/s themes, spanking, daddy kink and orgasm delay/denial,, please please please please
> 
> warnings: everything listed above!

Office parties have never been something you enjoyed. They’re always filled with terrible small talk and acting like you cared about Karen in accounting’s “hubby” and two kids - the kids are actually two Westie dogs, and, okay, you care about them a little bit. But Emily’s office parties were different. 

You always feel distinctly out of place, among the high brow fashion designers who look at you with a certain disdain. You’ve told Emily before that you hate these things, but she insists you come. Emily coaches you, telling you who to not embarrass her in front of, who you’re allowed to blow off if you want, and most importantly who to avoid because they’ll flirt with you. 

She promises you good things by the end of the night if you stay a  _ good girl.  _

Usually it works. 

You do love when she praises you and lets you pick the pace for the night, asking her to eat you out and fuck you slowly in your favorite positions. But - as much as you love Emily - sometimes you just get tired of playing the cute, sweet girlfriend at these things. Plus, the worst part is that Emily barely pays attention to you. She’s always so busy talking to her coworkers. So, sometimes you decide to have a little fun being rebellious. 

When you see Blaine, one of the men on the “avoid” list, walking toward you, you don’t turn away like you usually do. He catches your eye, giving you what you assume to be his most charming smile. 

“Hey.” 

“Hello,” you offer a smile back. You glance behind him, and notice Emily talking to someone. She hasn’t noticed you yet. But she will. 

“You look beautiful. That dress is stunning on you,” he quirks an eyebrow, taking a slow sip from his glass, never taking his eyes off of you. 

“Thank you.” You know that you clean up nice. Emily picked out your dress for the night, telling you that she loved how it would show off your best assets. 

Speaking of Emily, you finally catch her eye over the rim of your glass. She doesn’t make a move toward you, but you can see the hard look on her face, practically challenging you to keep this conversation with Blaine going. 

You’ve never been one to back down from a challenge. 

And you know you don’t actually have to flirt with him to rile Emily up. You already know that you’re in trouble. Blaine has started talking about some documentary he thinks that he’s an expert on. You zone out and just nod at him. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Emily to appear. She doesn’t look at you, just glares down Blaine as she says, “I see you’ve met my girlfriend.” 

“Oh, Emily,” Blaine immediately looks a little fearful. “I didn’t know she was here with you.” 

“It looks like she forgot as well.” You can hear the bite in her voice, and you shudder. “I’m going to have to cut your conversation short, though. We have to go now.” 

“Already? I was having fun,” you pull Emily’s attention to you, pouting. Emily finally faces you, and the look in her eyes is intense and you can feel a heat rush to your core. 

“Yes. Come on.” 

//

Emily doesn’t speak on the drive home, but one of her hands is tight on your exposed thigh, gripping with an intensity that leaves you wet and squirming. She gets out of the car and comes over to your side, opening the door for you. 

“Bedroom,” Emily commands. “Strip. Be ready for me.” 

You rush inside the house, almost tripping over yourself as you try to knock your heels off at the door. Emily is following behind you, watching you carefully as you strip off the tight dress. You drop to your knees in front of the king sized bed. 

“You’re in big trouble, baby.” Emily paces around you, running her fingers through your hair. You swallow, knowing not to speak unless she asks you a question. Her hand suddenly tightens in your hair, and you wince at the sudden pain. Emily squats down in front of you, face hovering so close to you that you just want to lean forward and kiss her. Her lips ghost against yours as she speaks. “You’re such a brat sometimes. Making me jealous. Riling me up. Did you get what you wanted? Hmm? You’re such a little attention whore, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” you groan, trying to coax her to kiss you. 

“Yes,  _ what _ ?” Emily’s voice hardens and her grip in your hair tightens. 

“Yes, daddy.” 

Emily lets you go and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. You watch her carefully, wetness coating your thighs already. “Over my lap, now.” 

You move quickly, clenching with anticipation and draping yourself over Emily’s lap. She’s still wearing her perfectly tailored suit from the part. The power trip that she gets from having you naked and wanting while she’s still fully dressed. Her hand starts rubbing your ass, squeezing at the flesh in a sensual way that makes you whimper. 

“Tell me, baby, do you know why I’m punishing you?” Emily asks. 

“For talking to someone I wasn’t supposed to, daddy.” 

“No,” Emily says, spanking you once, hard enough to leave a lingering warmth. It’s only a taste of what she has in store for you, and this knowledge makes you swallow hard. “Do you want to try again?” 

“I…” You trail off, not quite sure what she wants. You yelp when her hand makes contact with your other cheek, with a little more force this time. “I don’t know, daddy.” 

“You tried to make me jealous on purpose,” Emily states firmly, emphasizing her point with two spanks to your ass. The sting is getting more intense now, leaving you gasping with each strike. “And you did it just to be a brat, didn’t you? Is this --” She spanks you again, three strikes this time. “--what you wanted?” 

“Y-yes, daddy,” you cry out, feeling the hot pain of where Emily continues to spank you. Your thighs are coated with your own arousal now, and the cool air against the wetness is a stark contrast to the sting on your ass. Emily continues spanking you for what feels like hours. At some point, your moans get mixed with some small whines and sobs, tears starting to mess up your makeup. 

Emily notices and stops her strikes and instead starts rubbing your bruising cheeks slowly. The motion makes you grow even wetter, even as tears streak your face. She then pulls you up to sit in her lap, wiping the makeup stains on your face with her thumb. The gesture is gentle, and you lean into her touch, sniffling. 

“Did I take my punishment well, daddy?” 

“Yes, sweetheart,” Emily coos, giving you a quick kiss. “But we’re not quite done yet.” 

“We’re not?” You pout at her, and she runs her thumb over your bottom lip. 

“Nope. Lay down.”

You do as she instructed, already spreading your legs for Emily even though she didn’t instruct you to. Emily gets up and returns after about a minute, positioning herself between your legs. She’s shed her suit, but you see that she’s still wearing lace underwear. 

Suddenly, a vibrator is pressed to your directly to your clit. Your hips buck at the sudden sensation, but Emily pushes you back down into the mattress. “Stay still.” 

Emily pushes the vibe harder against you, and an impossible tightness builds in your core. She brings you right to the edge when she thrusts two fingers into your drenched pussy, curling slightly in a way that has you chanting, “Oh, please please let me cum. Fu--” 

You gasp and almost sob when Emily pulls away. She raises an eyebrow at you, then silently moves the vibrator back to your clit, and her fingers back inside of you, thrusting in and out of you slowly. Slowly, your orgasm starts building up again. 

Your moans start becoming incoherent babbling again. Emily pulls the vibrator away again, but her fingers stay inside of you, slowly stroking. If this keeps up much longer, you’re pretty sure that you’re going to explode.

“Daddy,  _ please, _ ” you practically cry. 

“Almost, babygirl,” Emily husks. “Let me hear you beg, and if you’re ready to be a good girl, I’ll let you cum.” 

Emily curls her fingers right in the right spot, and you almost see stars. But if you cum before she says you can, the moment of pleasure won’t be worth the punishment you get later. You manage to find your voice and mumble out, “Please, please let me cum daddy. I’ll be so good for you, I’ll be your good girl. I won’t misbehave again. Daddy, ple--ah!” 

The vibrator touches your clit again finally, and you’re gripping the sheets so hard that you’re surprised they don’t tear under your grip. Emily turns up the intensity of the vibrator, sending you writhing against her, trying your hardest not to cum. 

“Tell me, who do you belong to?” Emily says, turning the vibe up to the highest setting and twisting her fingers inside of you. 

“Daddy,  _ please _ ,” you cry out in a haze.  

“Tell me, and you can cum.” 

“You! You, daddy, I’m yours. I’m your good girl! Please, please, daddy!” 

“Cum,” Emily commands. “That’s right, cum for me, baby.” 

All of the tension built up within you is suddenly released with a long moan. You twist on the bed, trying to pull away from Emily’s still moving hand and the still buzzing vibrator. She allows it, watching you curl into yourself, too overstimulated to let her keep touching you. 

Emily sits up, moving up to where you’ve curled up. She pulls you to her, and you let her take complete control in moving you. You curl against her chest, still twitching a little at her touch from the aftershocks of your orgasm. 

“Thank you, daddy,” you mumble against her. 

“Any time, baby,” Emily says stroking your hair. “Let me know when you can move again, okay?” 

“Okay. Are we not done?” 

“No way, baby,” Emily says, like it’s obvious. “I have to make sure you really remember that I’m the only one who can make you cum. Right, baby?” 

“Yes, Emily, I’m yours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @caroldantops!


End file.
